1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a method for simulation of an MR image of an examination subject, and a system for implementing such a method.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Multiple tissue properties that have an influence on the image contrast and the image quality come into effect in magnetic resonance tomography (MR tomography). The image appearance is pathology-specific, and normally multiple images are generated at different contrasts in order to be able to make a differential diagnosis.
Furthermore, for specific questions it is known to propose protocol workflows that contain imaging sequences with suggested imaging parameters that can be used for specific questions. It is left to the user of the MR system to select from among the number of proposed imaging sequences and to modify the imaging parameters. Each parameter variation requires a measurement for verification, and this process is not always productive since the histories determining the result are often physically very complex, and the results of the optimization attempt often do not correspond to expectations.